


Cat Play

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [23]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut, bottom!Phil, neko!phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil’s a neko and is nervous about telling Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.
> 
> A/N: I’m defining neko as a human with cat tail and ears.

Phil is harboring a secret. He takes great precaution to make sure his secret is safe. He wears baggy clothes and a beanie whenever he has to leave the house. That way he can ensure that his tail and ears stay hidden.

He is a neko. Phil is a human with a cat ears and tail. As far as he knows, he’s the only one in the world. It’s a genetic anomaly that has caused his condition.

Growing up, Phil was bullied constantly for his cat features. This has taught Phil that people won’t accept him as he is. That’s why he hides it. He doesn’t want to run the risk of being bullied or rejected yet again.

There is a problem with that. Phil’s having a hard time of hiding his secret from Dan. Dan is his amazing boyfriend. The man is so sweet and loving that it hurts Phil to keep this secret from him. Phil’s always very cautious when it comes to cuddling. He’s never let Dan see him naked. They’ve never spent the night or been intimate together.  

Dan has been patient. He’s told Phil again and again that he will wait forever for him. Phil feels guilty though. He so badly wants to take things to the next level with Dan, but the fear of being rejected holds him back.

After much consideration, Phil decides to concur his fear his fear and tell Dan. He wants them to move forward and they can’t unless Phil’s honest. He doesn’t know how Dan is going to react. He hopes Dan will accept him for who he is.

Phil’s currently waiting on Dan. He paces around the flat nervously. His stomach is twisting in knots. He’s wearing his bagger clothes and a beanie. He’s trying to hide his cat features from Dan until he can explain everything to him.

There’s knocking on his door. Phil opens the door to reveal a smiling Dan. He watches the smile slide off of Dan’s face when he gets a look at Phil.

“What’s wrong babe?” Dan asks. His voice is heavy with concern. He reaches out and touches Phil’s arm. Phil smiles warily at him. He steps aside and ushers Dan into his flat. Dan furrows his eyebrows towards Phil. He follows Phil into the lounge.

“Phil? What’s wrong?” Dan tries again. Phil gives him a half smile and takes a deep breath.

“We need to talk,” Phil explains. Worry crosses Dan’s face. He automatically nods his head and sits down on the sofa. Phil doesn’t. He stands in front of the couch, shifts from foot to foot. His eyes move around the room; looking everywhere but at Dan.

“I have something to tell you. I’m a neko,” Phil says. His words hang heavy in the air. He looks at Dan and waits for him to say something. Confusion is the best way to explain the look on Dan’s face.

“What do you mean you’re a neko?” Dan asks after a few beats of silence. He’s not yelling yet so Phil’s taking it as a good sign.

“I mean that I have cat ears and a tail. I’m the only one as far as I know. It’s a genetic anomaly that I was born with,” Phil explains. Dan still appears weary of Phil’s statement.

Phil pulls off his beanie and ruffles his hair. His light colored ears stick out against his dark hair. Dan’s eyes go wide with shock. He opens his mouth to say something, but Phil stops him. He undoes his pants and pulls them down to reveal the shorts he’s wearing underneath them. His tail springs free and wraps around his waist. Dan’s mouth drops open.

“Please say something,” Phil says quietly. His voice is thick and tears are pooling in his eyes. It’s been a few minutes. He’s been standing in front of Dan and the other man has yet to say anything. Dan clears his throat.

“So you’re really part cat?” Dan asks. His voice is barely above a whisper. Phil nods his head.

“Yes. They’re real,” Phil replies.

“Can I touch them?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. His throat feels tight and his mouth feels dry. Dan stands up and hesitantly approaches Phil. Phil stands as still as a statue.

Dan reaches out and touches Phil’s tail. It flicks against his hand. He moves and brushes his fingertips against Phil’s ears. A low purr emits from the back of Phil’s throat as Dan brushes over his spot. Phil steps back and drops his chin against his chest.

“I’m sorry. I know that I’m a freak. You can go if you want,” Phil whispers. Dan shakes his head and smiles at Phil.

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re not a freak. You’re just different and that’s okay. I actually think you’re extremely hot and handsome,” Dan says. Phil lifts his head and sniffs. He looks wide eyed at Dan.

“You do?” he asks. Dan nods his head and smiles.

“Yes I do. You’re making me want to do naughty things to you,” Dan says. His voice dropping slightly, becoming huskier. Phil raises his eyebrows.

“Why’s that?” Phil asks. Dan takes a step closer.

“I have a think for pet play. Specifically for fucking someone while they’re dressed like a cat. You’ve got the real things. You’re making me so hard right now,” Dan explains. Phil’s eyes go wide with shock. They haven’t discussed their kinks yet because they haven’t gone beyond making out.

“Oh really?” Phil asks. His eyes light up. A warm fuzzing feeling is spreading throughout his body. Dan’s attracted to him. He’s not ashamed or scared of him. Dan wants him. He can finally give himself to Dan if he wants. He wants to so bad.

Dan reaches out and grasps Phil’s wrist. He brings presses Phil’s hand against his crotch. Phil gasp. Dan’s cock is rock hard. It’s straining against his pants. Phil lightly squeezes it and Dan groans. Phil smirks. Dan steps forward and takes Phil into his arms. He nuzzles the side of his neck.

“Does Kitty want to play?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head and meows in Dan’s ear. Dan feels a tingle run down his spine. Phil steps out of Dan’s embrace and takes his hand. He leads them towards his bedroom.

Dan can’t take his eyes off of Phil’s backside. He watches as the man’s tail swings back and forth. So many images run through Dan’s head. He can’t wait to get his hands on every inch of Phil’s body and prove to him how attractive Dan finds him.

They arrive in Phil’s room. Dan settles onto the bed and pulls Phil onto of him. Phil straddles Dan and they begin making out. Phil’s twisted his fingers into Dan’s shirt. Dan’s hands are roaming all over Phil’s body. His fingers are stroking Phil’s ears and tail. Phil’s purring and moaning against Dan’s lips.

Dan tugs at Phil’s shirt and pulls it over his head. Phil does the same to Dan. Their skin tingles under the other’s touch. Dan kisses down Phil’s neck and sucks a bruise onto the top of his chest. Phil bucks hard against Dan. Dan moans loudly at the fiction. He can’t wait any longer.

He pushes Phil off of his lap and helps Phil shimmy out of his pants. He pulls down Phil’s underwear as well, causing Phil to be naked on the bed. Dan stands up from the bed and strips his remaining clothing off.

“Do you have stuff?” Dan asks. Phil nods and points to his side table. Dan opens the drawer and digs around. He pulls out the lube and condom. He crawls back onto Phil and reattaches their lips.

“How do you want me?” Phil whispers against Dan’s lips. Dan pauses for a moment.

“Hands and knees Kitten,” Dan replies. Phil happily complies. Dan settles himself behind Phil. He runs his hands over Phil’s pale ass. He strokes Phil’s tail and causes the man to purr.

He opens the lube and slicks his fingers. Dan slowly circles Phil’s hole. Phil lets out a moan as Dan’s finger slides inside. Dan moves his finger in and out before adding another one.

Phil moans and pushes back onto Dan’s fingers. He can feel his hole being opened up. The stretch is good, but he knows he’ll get an even better one from Dan’s cock.

“You look so desperate Kitty. Do you want my cock now?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head and meows. Dan retracts his fingers and grabs the condom.

He tears the condom open with his teeth and rolls it onto his cock. Phil wiggles his ass while waiting for Dan to get ready. Dan rubs lube onto the outside of the condom. He lines up and slowly pushes into Phil’s hole.

Phil lets out a loud moan. Dan’s stretching him open and it feels amazing. Dan lets out a low moan. He soon bottoms out. While waiting for Phil to adjust, he strokes his tail. Phil meows and wiggles against Dan.

Dan grips Phil’s hips tight and pulls back. He thrusts forward, fucking deep into Phil. He angles his himself until he finds Phil’s spot. Phil moans loudly when Dan hits his prostate.

“You’re so good Kitten. You take my cock so well,” Dan praises. Phil meows loudly. Dan reaches around and grabs Phil’s cock. He starts stroking it. Phil can feel himself getting closer to the edge. The closer he gets, the tighter his hole pulses around Dan’s cock.

“Meow,” Phil moans out.

“Close,” Dan huffs. Phil cums shortly after; calling out Dan’s name. Dan calls Phil’s name as he cums. Dan fucks them through their orgasms.

He pulls out of Phil and tosses the condom in the trash. Phil grabs a random towel off the floor and cleans them both up. The fall into Phil’s bed out of breath and happily sedated. Phil curls up into Dan’s chest.

“That was great babe,” he murmurs into Dan’s chest. Dan lets out a low chuckle while stroking Phil’s ears.

“Just wait for next time Kitten,” he whispers.


End file.
